dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joker
Real Name To my recollection, his real name has never been revealed in the DCAU. I'm going to edit it out, unless anyone has any objections? :He was named in "Dreams in Darkness" and "Joker's Wild". ― Thailog 10:23, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::His real name is Jack Napier (from the above sources). I think that's worth mentioning in the article... SlashMan 22:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::We're not sure on that. It's mentioned once by Dr. Bartholomew and once by ? (Summer Gleeson? not sure), but on several other occasions it's made clear that his true name is unknown. So for all we know, Jack Napier is a pseudonym. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 22:24, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::His name as given as Jack Napier before the revamp, right? It's not hard to assume that, after the revamp, this is no longer true, given that his appearance changed after that as well.--OzzMan 14:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :On a related note, when was he ever identified as "J. Reko" or "Jo Kerr"? I think that most of the evidence points toward Jack Napier, myself, but I don't remember either of those ever coming up. - Caswin 17:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :He was "Mr. Kerr" in "Joker's Millions" and "Dr. J. Reko" during the dentist part of "Mad Love", iirc. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know I just made up in my mind that his real name is Jack Napier but uses differnt aliases to confuse the authorities.Avatar symbiote 23:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote ::In "Joker's Wild" we have seen dossier on Joker in Kaiser's office. In this dossier Joker's name is Jack Napier. :::We know; read the note on the page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 10:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Please keep the article in-universe. The last edit was rolled back due to a real-world perspective. --BoneGnawer 04:32, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Clean Up This articles needs a serious clean up! Aside from the lack of compliance with our standards, the article is terribly written. Its bad grammar and sentence structure makes it very hard to read. ― Thailog 19:06, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Is this same article the one you suggested needing cleanup, or did someone work on it in the mean time? For the most part, it didn't look too poor to me. However, I added the links the page was missing. Every time I looked at it I knew something was wrong, and wasn't able to place it...but then I figured it out! Anyway, while I was reading through I made some minor changes here and there. For the most part, I don't see anything wrong with the article. It may need expansion in some areas, but otherwise it's fine in my book. - NakedSamurai 01:55, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think it is the same article actually... Anyway, good work! ― Thailog 13:35, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::It may need some sub-heading, though. ― Thailog 13:41, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :::Agreed, but I was too busy focusing on one thing to worry about another at that point. Curse my short attention span! - NakedSamurai 17:33, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Appearances I'm not a fan of Appearances in "in-universe chronological order". I much prefer listing appearances as we list episodes lists: in linear order. Though, I'm not opposed to a Chronological List on a separated page, vis-à-vis Superman's. ... I'd like to know everyone else's opinion before making changes. ― Thailog 14:49, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. --BoneGnawer 20:34, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :: That makes sense to me. - NakedSamurai 23:03, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Rogue Of I see that we've run into a small edit war here and I think it may be time to discuss it before things get out of hand. Should the Joker be considered a rogue of characters that's he's fought only once? If the answer is "No" then he should be a rogue of only Batman. The Joker has fought, Static, the Justice League, Superman and Batman (Terry McGinnis) only once. However, during this "edit war" it's been decided that he's a rogue of the New Batman as well. I say that we need to set the ground criteria for determining "Rogue of" status. If it turns out that the villain must fight the hero more than once, then Joker is only a rogue of Batman. If not, then it seems he must be considered a rogue of all the heroes he fought. MrWhitman 05:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Technically, Joker fought the Justice League twice: Injustice For All and Wild Cards. -- SFH 06:03, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::There's a discussing about this issue taking place here. ― Thailog 06:52, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Categorized Should the Joker also be categorized as a Royal Flush Gang member because he organized the first RFG? --Thejluninja 13:29, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. ― Thailog 20:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Real hair color The question that I have is what Joker's real hair color. Black or green. I believe that his hair is black with green outlines.Avatar symbiote 14:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote :I believe it's completely green, with some parts a lighter shade. In the episode, The Big Leagues, when Batman comments on Joker filming his demise, he comments that it would be good to look back on "when this green hair has turned to grey". CharmJustice 16:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC)CharmJustice :Depends on "real". In Mask of the Phantasm, his pre-bath hair is black. But his post-bath hair is green. The quote above implies that it is his actual new hair color, not something like a dye job. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. The only thing that proves its green is the static shock episode, but as the animation shows black is shown more as if green is just a highlightAvatar symbiote 23:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote I just seen someone has said that joker's hair was formerly black. But i don't know if thats true. His hair is clearly more black in all shows, and sometimes the green isn't even there it's all black.Avatar symbiote 23:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote :Well, my reasons for saying it's green would be the ''Static Shock episode, plus tradionally in the comics, his hair is green. Before he became Joker, his hair was indeed black (see Batman: Mask of the Phantasm), but I believe it would have been completely turned green when he fell into the chemicals. The black of his hair after becoming Joker could be a very dark shade of green. CharmJustice 00:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC)CharmJustice That is a realy dark green. Avatar symbiote 00:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote Strength A thing that bugs me is that Joker has differnt strenghth levels in episodes. Such as in The Justice League episode Injustice for all he is taken down easily with a few punches, but in the episode Mad Love from The New Batman Adventures, his strength is large and he even had the power to beat Batman in a fist fight untill he was knocked off. Would that be contituity error Avatar symbiote 23:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote * I don't think so. (In Batman's defense, he gave as good as he got in "Mad Love", though the fight was more brutal than most of their encounters.) I would say it oscillates a bit depending on the mood of the story. Any other thoughts on this? - Caswin 01:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) But the injustice for all episode bugs me still. Batman beat him in two punches, that is messed up. Joker could handle it, on another note he could probally beat all the founding members one on one (Though with gadgets prepared for battle against them, Like when he deafeated Superman and Wonder woman.). Avatar symbiote 02:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Avatar symbiote Image Should the main image be changed to the Batman The Animated series look since he appeared more there.Avatar symbiote 01:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Avatar symbiote *It doesn't really matter either way, I don't think. As long as the picture is a good, clear picture of the article subject (which, in this case, it is), that's all that matters. CharmJustice 20:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC)CharmJustice Title His correct title is "The Joker". That's what he's known as since his real name is unknown. In sentences and informal speech people simply say "Joker", but the title of his article should be "The Joker". It's even in his intro paragraph. Can we just move it to there? I don't see how this is confusing or will lead to a debate. It's a simple matter with a simple solution. Banan14kab 07:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Both Joker and The Joker are correct. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, but for accurateness it should be "The Joker". I have already explained how both work. Just for the article title it should be moved. If both are correct, then why did you undo my move? 'Banan14kab' 08:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::If both are correct, why did you move it in the first place? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::...nice try. I did not know the wiki's reasoning for the title. Yes both work, but I just felt that the moev was mroe proper since I have always seen him listed as "The Joker". Other wikis, in pretty much every Batman continuity he has been titled as that. In DCAU it's the same. You had a better argument for the Harley case which I am leaving alone because I see your point for that and I am tired. 'Banan14kab''' 16:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) So if the Joker used a chip to turn Tim Drake's DNA into his does Tim Drake still have his DNA or does he have original DNA back?